The domain name system (DNS) defines how Internet domain names are located and translated into IP addresses. Because maintaining a central list of domain name/IP address correspondences would be impractical, under DNS, the lists of domain names and IP addresses are distributed throughout the Internet in a hierarchy of authority. Accordingly, before a web page stored at a specified domain name can be accessed, the accessing device must first perform (or have previously performed) a DNS lookup operation to find the IP address corresponding to the domain name. DNS lookups can account for significant perceived latency when browsing the Internet. To enhance the Internet browsing experience, it is thus desirable to reduce latency caused by DNS lookups as much as possible.